


and this love had never felt so real

by dreasmie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Park Dates, Romantic Relationship, coffee shop AU, donghyuck has an office job, mark moved from canada, maybe theres a plot twist, rushed romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreasmie/pseuds/dreasmie
Summary: it was sudden, donghyuck was almost in the door and mark pulled him back by his wrist and kissed him gently. he pulled away to see a dazed hyuck who smiled at him and kissed him again.“bye mark,” hyuck giggled. mark was still holding his hand.mark gave his hand a squeeze and then let go and waved as he walk away.donghyuck had never felt his heart beat so fast.mark and donghyuck fall in love





	and this love had never felt so real

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a rushed romance. please enjoy
> 
> not proofread sorry for mistakes

donghyuck met mark on a thursday afternoon. it was sunny outside and the coffee at the cafe was the best he had ever had. 

if you asked mark, he would say it was an average thursday, the coffee was the same. but donghyuck was like an angel walking into that cafe. when mark laid eyes on him he gasped, he had never seen someone as perfect as that boy. 

donghyuck was no different, he noticed mark immediately. donghyuck knew all the usual customers and mark certainly was new. 

this was how it all started. 

 

the two boys exchanged numbers and when donghyuck said he had to leave to go to work he didn’t hesitate to leave with a bright smile and a skip to his step. 

mark stayed back with a smile on his face. he opened his notebook and quickly wrote something in it. this giddy smile stayed with him the whole day. 

when donghyuck was off work he had time to check his phone and noticed mark had texted. he asked if he wanted to meet up for lunch. 

donghyuck squealed quietly responded with an excited yes. 

they did meet up the next day. they got to know eachother more and mark offered they walk around the park for a bit before hyuck had to go home. after, mark pecked hyuck on the cheek. 

donghyuck swore he had never fallen so quickly for someone. 

 

this is how the next few weeks went. small dates, soft kissed on the cheeks or forehead. even eventually holding hands during walks in the park. 

one particular night when mark asked if he could walk hyuck back to his apartment they kissed. it was sudden, donghyuck was almost in the door and mark pulled him back by his wrist and kissed him gently. he pulled away to see a dazed hyuck who smiled at him and kissed him again. 

“bye mark,” hyuck giggled. mark was still holding his hand. 

mark gave his hand a squeeze and then let go and waved as he walk away. 

donghyuck had never felt his heart beat so fast. 

donghyuck walked to the coffee shop the next day like he does everyday and he smiled brightly when he saw mark in his usual spot. 

he ordered his coffee and then walked over to where the older boy sat at his usual table. 

“hey.” donghyuck said with a huge smile. 

mark grabbed his hand and kissed him once, “hi how are you doing today?” 

donghyuck laughed, “im doing well.” mark smiled and they both left since mark offered to walk donghyuck to his work. 

“i’ll pick you up after work today okay? i wanna spend more time with you.” mark said coyly. mark looked donghyuck in the eyes and then looked down and kissed him. donghyuck sighed into the kiss and moved so that they were hugging. 

“okay you should go to work hyuck.” mark laughed a bit. 

“yeah i should... okay. see you later mark lee!” donghyuck waved as he walked into his office. 

mark was true to his word, right after donghyucks shift ended he saw mark waiting outside. donghyuck walked up to him and grabbed his hand. they set off to just walk around. 

“mark do you want to come over?” donghyuck asked suddenly. 

mark nodded and donghyuck led the way. 

“okay mark. confession time. i’ll confess something and then it’s your turn.” 

mark nodded and waited for hyuck to speak. 

“okay, well i once threw up at a red velvet fansign.” hyucks face went red when mark laughed heartily at that. 

mark made an exaggerated face to pretend like he was thinking very hard, donghyuck punched him lightly and told him to go as it was his turn to confess. 

“okay okay, i guess this odd.. but i have a bucket list. im not dying or anything! but there are just things i want to do before i die so i make sure to write them down in a book. not too many though, i only have 3 now. i actually wrote one down when i first met you.” 

donghyucks eyes widened. he was quick to ask mark what it was he wrote.

“ah no i can’t tell you,” mark rubbed his neck, he looked sheepish. 

“aw markie come on~~ tell me!” donghyuck whined cutely. 

“i’ll tell you someday hyuck.” mark said firmly but with a fond tone. donghyuck pouted but he accepted the answer. 

“what were the other two you wrote?” hyuck asked. mark looked up surprised. 

“huh? the other two on my list? oh. they’re sortve embarrassing but one is wanting to fly to seoul, which you know i’ve done since im here. and the other was to have a sleepover.” 

hyuck gasped loudly, “you’ve Never had a sleepover?? who are you mark lee?! how can you never have a sleepover thats so sad.” hyuck was pouting. 

“i’ve never had lots of things donghyuck..” mark mumbled but donghyuck didn’t hear. 

“we must have a sleepover!! tonight we will have a sleepover and stay up late.” donghyuck stood up and grabbed marks hand to pull him up too. he told mark to put on a movie or make food and that he would grab blankets and pillows. 

after they had set up the sleepover atmosphere, pillows and blankets, some snacks and a movie in the background, the two spent hours talking endlessly about everything. 

“um mark, we never finished playing the confession game and i have something to confess.” donghyuck whispered. he looked nervous. 

mark urged him to go on. 

 

“im in with love you mark.” donghyuck said. donghyuck was looking to the ground when mark gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head up. 

marks eyes held only fondness. “i love you too donghyuck.” mark was quick to embrace the boy and donghyucks arms came up to wrap around mark. his fists crumpled marks shirt. 

donghyuck had never felt so comfortable in someones arms before. 

hyuck let out a yawn and mark realized it was past 2 am. 

“lets go go bed okay?” mark kissed hyucks forehead softly. donghyuck nodded. donghyuck felt safe. he felt safe sleeping in marks arms. 

the next morning mark woke up first. he stared at the other boys face in a peaceful sleep. he had known since he first laid eyes on this boy that he was perfect for him. he was gorgeous. mark was admiring hyucks face and his breath hitched when donghyucks eyes opened. 

donghyuck had the softest smile. “i love you. i cant believe you’re actually here..” his whisper trailed off. mark assured him that this was real, and confirmed this with small kisses all of donghyucks face. 

“i love you i love you i love you.” hyuck would day in between kisses. he felt like floating. it was unreal. 

“we need to get up for the day.” mark said as he laid his body down on top of hyucks. donghyuck pouted. he didn’t want to get up. 

 

12:00 PM 

donghyuck has asked that they go to a cafe. he said it was their first date. of course not after asking mark if they were together now. they were. 

the cafe they went to had a paris theme. it had the feeling of a french bakery. popular american 60s music played. hyuck was in love with the ambience. 

“thank you for taking me here mark. it’s beautiful.” mark smiled bashfully and rubbed his neck. 

“ahh don’t make me flustered, but i’m happy you enjoy it.” mark’s ears were red. 

the younger boy giggled softly. he grabbed mark’s hand in his from across the table. mark smiled at him. 

mark suddenly took his hand away to look at the menu, donghyuck felt disappointed but he realized they should order. 

his disappointment soon went away when after the food arrived mark grabbed his hand again and rubbed his thumb across the top. a shy smile adorning his face. 

 

4:45 PM 

“hyuckie.” mark said. the two had been at home for a while not doing much but laying on the couch and staring at eachother. 

donghyuck responded with a sleepy “what?” 

“are you sure you love me?” mark asked avoiding his eyes. 

donghyuck sat up and grabbed marks shoulder so that he would do the same. his face showed concern. 

“mark lee. i am in love with you. since i met you i was always attracted to you. you made me curious to know more about you. saying hi and meeting you was the best thing i’ve ever done. i would regret never having met you. mark you are the best thing that has and will ever happen to me. i love you so so much.” donghyuck noticed mark’s eyes glistening. he draped his arms around him cautiously and rocked them back and forth. 

he heard mark whisper quietly, “thank you. for loving me.” donghyuck felt a small kiss the side of his neck. 

“aren’t you going to say you love me back?” donghyuck teased. 

mark’s face flickered panic but then he picked up on the joking tone in hyucks voice. 

“of course i do.” 

8:59 PM

donghyuck had been so tired the whole day. given he and mark stayed up very late it was no surprise to mark that the boy fell asleep quickly. it was actually convenient for what he was planning to do. 

mark went to the younger boys desk and opened a notebook. he started writing a narration of how they met, how mark felt, he poured out his feelings. he wrote about what he felt from hyuck, how it felt to know hyuck loved him. 

mark noticed a pang in his heart as he wrote. it couldn’t be heartbreak he thought. guilt maybe? he ignored it and continued writing. 

9:23 PM 

mark stole a look at the sleeping boy. he had left his letter now torn out of the notebook on the bedside table for donghyuck to see when he woke up. mark was almost crying. he almost felt bad for the boy. after all the boy was in love with him. he turned back around and slipped out of the bedroom.

10:00 PM 

mark got on a bus to the airport. he had booked his flight minutes before. he was going back to canada. 

10:21 PM 

mark arrived at the airport. he was soon to be boarded. 

he took out his phone and blocked donghyucks number. 

10:21 AM 

mark was almost to canada. he stared outside the plane window to the clouds. he had a giddy smile on his face ever since he left. donghyucks face, smile, laugh, everything slowly being repressed in his mind just like every other person he had ever met. 

10:21 AM 

donghyuck read the last line of the letter.

“3. make him fall in love with me”

**Author's Note:**

> the letter isn’t written for a reason! whatever you think mark wrote is what he wrote! its also left unsaid if mark was really in love, or if he felt regret. do you wonder why he did what he did?
> 
>  
> 
> this is also inspired by a kaisoo fic i read once and theyre very similar sorry op other i kindve stole your plot.... kindve. if you have read it TELL me because i dont know what its called and i want to credit the author for inspiration


End file.
